List of Sheriffs of London
Copied from the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Sheriffs_of_London The earlier names are often found in several forms - eg http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.aspx?compid=64843 Sheriffs of London Sheriffs of London before the 12th century:Unless noted otherwise, entries are sourced from: * Wolgarius * Geffrey de Magnum * Hugh Bock * William de Eynesford * 1125–1141 Abericus de Vere (killed May 1141) * Gilbert Beck, Peter Fitz-Walter * John Fitz-Negelly, Ernulph Buchel 12th century Sheriffs of London in the 12th century: *1128 Fulcred Fitz Walter *1130 Four sheriffs *1134–1141 Osbert Huitdeniers *1142 Geoffrey de Mandeville *1154 Four Sheriffs *1155 Gervase de Cornhill and John *1156 Gervase Fitz Roger and John the son of Radulph *1157 Gervase de Cornhill *1158 Remiencus, son of Berigarii *1159 Gervase de Cornhill *1160 John, son of Radulph *1161 Erisaldus Sutarius and Vital clericus *1162–1168 Remiencus, son of Berigarii and William, son of Isabel *1169 Johm Bievinitte and Baldwin clericus *1170–1173 Rad Orificus and Rad Vinter *1174–1176 Bricknerus de Haverhill and Peter, son of Walter *1177 William , son of Isabel *1178 Waleran and John, son of Nigel *1179 William, son of Isabel and Arnolphus Buxell *1180–1182 William and Reginald le Vielle *1183–1188 William, son of Isabel *1188 Henry de Cornhill (son of Gervase, HS 1155), Richard Reyner *1189 John Herlisum, Roger le Duc *1190 William de Havylle, John Bokoynte *1191 Nichole Duket, Peres Nevlum *1192 Roger le Duc, Roger fil. Alani *1193 William fil Isabel, William fil. Aluf *1194 Robert Besant, Jukel Alderman *1195 Godard de Antioche, Ro. fil. Durant *1196 Robert Blundul, Nichole Duket *1197 Constantine fil. Aluf (hanged 1222), Rob. de Bel *1198 Arnaud fil. Aluf. Rich. fil. Barthelmi *1199 Roger de Desert, Jacob Alderman 13th century Sheriffs of London in the 13th century: *1200 Simon de Aldermanbir, William fil. Aliz *1201 Norman le Blunt, John de Kai *1202 Walter le Brun, William Chaumberleyn *1203 Thomas de Haville, Hamund Brand. *1204 John Waleran, Richard de Wincestrie *1205 John Elylond, Edmund de la Halle *1206 Serle Mercier, Henry de Sent Auban *1207 Robert de Wincestre, William Hardell *1208 Thomas fil. Neel, Peres le Duc (Peter Duke, son of Roger, HS 1189) *1209 Peres le Juneen, William Wite *1210 Stephen Crassul (le Gros), Adam Whiteby *1211 Goce fil. Peres, John Gerlande *1212 Constantine Unienis (le Juvene), Ralph Elyland *1213 Martin fil. Aliz, Peter Bat. *1214 Salomon de Basing, Hugo de Basing *1215 Andrew Nevelun, John Travers *1216 Benet le Seynter, William Blundus *1217 Ralph Elyland, Thomas Bokerel *1218 Goce le Pesur, John Viel *1219 John Viel, Richard de Wimbeldon *1220 Richard Renger, Goce Juniens *1221 Richard Renger, Thomas Lambert *1222 Thomas Lambert, William Joyner *1223 John Travers, Andrew Bokerel *1224 Andrew Bokerel, John Travers *1225 Roger le Duc, Martyn fil. William *1226 Martyn fil. William, Roger le Duc (Roger Duke, son of Peter, HS 1208) *1227 Henry de Cochin, Stephen Bokerel *1228 Stephen Bokerel, Henry de Cochin *1229 Robert fil. John, Walter de Wencestre *1230 John de Woburne, Rich. fil. Walter *1231 Walter de Busle, Mich.de Seynt Heleyne *1232 Henry Edelmonton, Gerard Bat *1233 Roger Blundus, Simon fil. Marie *1234 Radulph Eswy, John Norman *1235 Gerard Bat, Robert Hardel *1236 Henry de Cochin, Jurdan de Coventre *1237 John de Walbroc, Gervase Chaumberleyne *1238 John de Wilehale, John de Coudres *1239 Reiner de Bungeye, Radulph Aswy *1240 Michel Tovy, John de Gysors *1241 John Viel the younger, Thomas Dureme *1242 Ralph Eswy, Robert fil. John *1243 Adam de Gyseburne, Hugo Blundul *1244 Nicholas Bat, Radulph de Arcubus (Ralph de Bow) *1245 Nicholas Bat replaced by Robert de Cornhull, Adam de Benetleye *1246 Simon fil. Marie, Laurence de Frowick *1247 William Viel, Nichole Bat *1248 Nicholas fil. Jocei, Galfred de Wincestre *1249 John Tolesan, Radulph Hardel *1250 Humfrey le Fevre, William fil. Richard *1251 Nichole Bat, Laurence de Frowik *1252 William de Dureme, Thomas de Winburne *1253 Richard Picard, John de Norhamton *1254 William Eswy,Robert de Linton both replaced by Stephen de Oystergate and Henry Walerund *1255 Mathias Bokerel, John le Minur *1256 William Eswy, Richard Ewelle *1257 Thomas fil. Thomas, Robert de Catelonie (died in office), replaced by Mathew Bukerel then William Grapefige *1258 John Adrian, Robert de Cornhull *1259 Adam Browning, Henry de Coventre *1260 Richard Picard, John de Northamton *1261 Philip le Tailleur, Richard de Walebroc *1262 Osbert de Suffolchia (Suffolk), Robert de Munpeylers (Montpellier) *1263 Gregory de Rokesley, Thomas de Forde *1264 Edward Blund, Peter Fitz Aunger *1265 Gregory de Rokesle, Simon Hadestok *1266 John Adryan, Luke Badencourt replaced by Roger Marshal and Robert de Lintone *1267 William de Durham, Walter Henry *1269 Thomas Basynge, Robert de Cornehyll replaced by Philip Taylour and Walter Porter *1269 Walter Porter, Philip Taylour *1270 Gregory Rokysle, Henry Waleys *1271 Rychard Parys, John Bedyll *1272 Johan Horne, Walter Porter (2nd term) *1273 Nicholas Wynchester, Henry Coventre *1274 Lucas Patincourt, Henry Frowyke *1275 Johan Horne, Rauffe Blount *1276 Robert Bracey, Rauffe Fenour *1277 Johan Adryan, Walter Langley *1278 Robert Basyng, Wyllyam Mazarer *1279 Thomas Fox, Rauffe de la More *1280 Wylliam Faryngdon, Nicholas Wynchester *1281 Wyll. Mazarer, Richard Chigwell *1282 Rauffe Blunt, Ankeryn Betavill *1283 Jordan Goodchepe, Martyn Box *1284 Stephen Cornehyll, Robert Rokesley *1285 Walter Blount, John Wade *1286 Thomas Crosse, Willyam Hawteyn *1287 Wyllyam Hereford, Thomas Stanys *1288 Wylliam Betayn, Johan of Canterbury *1289 Fulke of St. Edmunde, Saloman Langforde *1290 Thomas Romayn, Wylliam de Lyre *1291 Rauffe Blount, Hamonde Boxe *1292 Henry Bale, Elyas/Elias Russell *1293 Robert Rokesley (the younger), Martyn Awbry *1294 Henry Boxe, Richarde Gloucester *1295 Johan Dunstable, Adam de Halyngbery *1296 Thomas Suffolk, Adam de Fulham *1297 Richard Refham, Thomas Sely *1298 John Armenter and Henry Fingrith *1299 Lucas de Havering, Richard Champneys *1270 William Haddystoke, Anketyll de Alverne *1299 John de Stordforde, William de Stortforde 14th century Sheriffs of London in the 14th century: *1300 Robert Caller, Peter Bosham *1301 Hugh Pourt, Simon Parys *1302 William Combmartyn, John de Burfforde *1303 Roger Parys, John Lyncoln *1304 Reginald Doderell, William Canfyn *1305 Symon Bolet, Godfrey de la Conduyt *1307 Nicholas Pygotte, Nygell Drury *1308 Wyllyam Basynge, John Butler *1309 James of St. Edmunde, Roger Palmer *1310 Simon Cooper, Peter Blacknay *1311 Simon Merwode, Rychard Wylforde *1312 John Lambyn, Adam Lutekyn *1313 Adam Burden, Hugh Gayton *1314 Stephen of Abyngdone, Hamo de Chigwell *1315 Hamonde Goodchepe, William Redynge *1316 Wyllyam Caston, Rauffe Palmer *1317 John Pryoure, Wylliam Furneux *1318 John de Pulteney, John Dallynge *1319 Symon Abyngdon, John de Prestone *1320 Reynolde at Conduit, William Prodham *1321 Rychard Constantyne, Richard Hackeney *1322 John de Grantham, Rycharde of Ely *1323 Adam Salisbury, John de Oxenford *1324 Benet of Fulham, John Causton *1325 Gylbert Moordon, John Cotton *1326 Richard Rothing, Roger Chauntcler *1327 Henry Darci/Darcey, John Hawteyne *1328 Simon Frauncis/Symon Fraunces, Henry Combmartyne *1329 Rychard Lazar, Henry Gysors *1330 Robert of Ely, Thomas Harwode *1331 Johan Mockynge, Andrew Aubrey *1332 Nicholas Pyke, Johan Husband *1333 John Hamond/Johan Hamonde, Wylliam Hansarde *1334 Johan Kyngston, Walter Turke *1335 Walter Mordon, Richard Upton *1336 Wyllyam Brykelsworth, In. Northall *1336 John Clarke and William Curteis *1337 Walter Neale, Nicholas Crane *1338 Wylliam Pountfreyt, Hugh Marbre *1339 Wylliam Thorney, Roger Forsham *1340 Adam Lucas, Bartholomewe Morris *1341 Richard Barkinge, John Rockyslec *1342 John Lovekyn, Richard Killingbury *1343 John Stewarde, John Aleysham *1344 Geoffrey de Wichingham, Thomas Leggy/ Legge *1345 Edmond Hempnall, John Glouceter *1346 John Croydon, William Clopton *1347 Adam Bramson, Richard Basingstoke *1348 Henry Picard, Symond /Simon Dolsely *1349 Adam de Bury, Rauffe Lynne *1350 John Notte, Wyllyam Worcestre *1351 John Wroth, Gylbert Steynthorpe *1352 John Peache, Johan Stotley *1353 John Wilde, Johan Lytell *1354 William Notingham, Richard Smelt *1355 Thomas Forster, Thomas Brandon *1356 Richard Notingham, Thomas Dosell *1357 Stephen Caundyshe/Stephen Cavendisshe, Bartholemew Frestelyng *1358 John Bernes, John Buryn *1359 Symond de Benyngton, John de Chichester/Chychester *1360 Johan Denys, Walter Borney *1261 Wyllyam Holbech, James Tame *1362 John of St. Albanes, Jacob. Andrew *1363 Richard Croydon, Johan Hyltoste *1364 Johan of Metforde, Symon de Mordon/Simon de Mordone *1365 John Bykylsworth, Johan Irelande *1366 John Warde, Wyllyam Dykman *1367 John Tergolde, William Dykman *1368 Adam Wymbyngham, Robert Gyrdeler *1369 Johan Pyell, Hugh Holdyche *1370 William Walworth, Robert Gayton *1371 Robert Hatfelde, Adam Staple *1372 John Philipot (alderman)/Phylpott, Nicholas Brembre *1373 John Awbry, John Fysshyde *1374 Rycharde Lyons, Wylliam Wodhouse *1375 Johan Hadley, Wylliam Newporte *1376 Johan Northampton, Robert Launde *1377 Andrew Pykman, Nicholas Twyforde *1378 John Boseham, Thomas Cornwaleys *1379 John Heylesson, Wylliam Baret *1380 Walter Doket, Wylliam Knyghthode *1381 John Rote, Johan Hynde *1382 John Sely, Adam Bamme *1383 Symond Winchcombe, John More *1384 Nicholas Ereton, Johan Frensbe *1385 John Organ, Johan Churchman *1386 Wyllyam Stondon, Wyllyam More/William More *1387 Wyllyam/William Venour, Hughe Forstalfe *1388 Thomas Austeyne, Adam Carllyll *1389 Johan/John Walcot, Johan Loveney *1390 Thomas Vynant, Johan Fraunces *1391 Johan Chadworth, Henry Vaunere *1392 Giibert Manfelde, Thomas Newyngtyn *1393 Richard Whyttington, Drew Barentyne *1394 Wyllyam Brampton, Thomas Knollys *1395 Roger Ellys, Johan Sheryngham *1396 Thomas Wylforde, Wylliam Parker *1397 William Askham, Johan Wodecoke *1398 Johan Wade, Johan Warner *1399 William Walderne, William Hyde 15th century Sheriffs of London in the 15th century:Unless noted otherwise, entries from 1461 are sourced from: *1400 Wyllyam Wakele, William Eliot *1401 Wylliam Venour, William Fremyngham *1402 Richard Marlowe, Robert Chicheley/Robert Chichele *1403 Thomas Fawconer/Thomas Fauconer, Thomas Poll *1404 William Lowste, Stephen Spylman*1405 Henry Barton, William Crowner *1406 Nycholas/Nicholas Wotton, Godfrey Brooke *1407 Henry Pomfret, Henry Hatton *1408 Thomas Duke, William Norton *1409 John Lawe, William Chycheley *1410 John Penne, Thomas Pyke *1411 John Reynwell, William Cotton *1412 Rauf Levenham, William Sevynok *1413 John Sutton, John Michell *1414 John Mychell, Thomas Aleyn *1415 Aleyn Everard, Thomas Cambridge *1416 Robert Whityngdon, John Coventre *1417 Henry Rede, Johan Gedney *1418 John Bryan, drowned and replaced by J. Parnasse, Rauf. Barton *1419 Robert Whytingham, John Butler *1420 Johan Boteler, William Welles *1421 Richard Gosselyn, William Weston *1422 William Estfelde, Robert Tatersale *1423 Nycholas James, Thomas Wadeforde *1424 Symon Seman, John Bywater *1425 Wylliam Mylred, John Brokle *1426 John Arnold, Johan Highman *1427 Henry Frowyk/Frowick, Robert Otele/Otley *1428 Thomas Duffhouse, Rauffe Holand *1429 Johan Ruse, Rauffe Holand *1430 Water Chertsey, Robert Large *1431 Johan Hathyrlee, Stephen Broun/Browne *1432 John Olney, Johan Paddysley/John Paddesle *1433 Thomas Chalton, Johan Lynge *1434 Thomas Bernwell, Simond Eyer *1435 Thomas Chatworth, Robert Clopton *1436 Thomas Marsted, Wylliam Gregory *1437 Wylliam Chapman, Wylliam Halys *1438 Hugh Dyke, Nicholas Goo *1439 Robert Markhall, Phylyp Malpas *1440 John Sutton, Wylliam Whettynhall *1441 William Cumbys, Richard Ryche *1442 Thomas Beaumont, Richard Nordon *1443 Nycholas Wyfforde, Johan Norman *1444 Stephyn Forster, Hugh Wiche/Wyche *1445 John Derby, Geoffrey Feldyng *1446 Robert Horne, Geoffrey Boleyn *1447 Wylliam Abraham, Thomas Scott *1448 Wylliam Cantlow, Wylliam Marowe *1449 Wylliam Hulyn, Thomas Canynges *1450 John Mydylton, Wyllyam Dere *1451 Mathew Phylyp, Christofer Marton *1452 Richard Lee, Richarde Alley *1453 Johan Walden, Thomas Cooke *1454 Johan Felde, William Taillour *1455 Johan Yonge, Thomas Oulgrave *1456 Johan Steward, Raufe Verney *1457 Wyllyam Edward, Thomas Reyner *1458 Raufe Joselyn, Richard Nedeham *1459 Johan Plummer, Wyllyam Stocker *1460 — —,— — *1461 Rychard Hemynge, Johan Lambarde *1462 John Locke, George Irelande *1463 William Hampton, Batylmew Jemys *1464 Robert Basset, Thomas Muschamp *1465 John Tate, Johan Stone *1466 Sir Henry Wavyr, James Constantyne *1467 Johan Brown, Henry Bryce, died and replaced by J. Stockton *1468 Humffry Heyforde, Thomas Stalbroke *1469 Wylliam Haryot, Symond de Smyth *1470 Robert Drope, Richard Gardyner *1471 John Crosby (later Sir John Crosby), John Warde *1472 John Alleyn, John Shelley *1473 John Browne, Thomas Bledlow *1474 John Stoker, Robert Byllysdon *1475 Edmund Shaa, Thomas Hylle *1476 Hugh Bryce, Robert Colwych *1477 Richard Rawson, William Horne *1478 Johan Stocker, Henry Colet *1479 Robert Hardynge, Robert Byfelde *1480 Thomas Ilam, John Warde *1481 William Danyell, William Bakon *1482 Robert Tate, William Wyking, R. Chawry *1483 William Whyte, John Mathewe *1484 Thomas Norlond, William Martyn *1485 Richard Chestir, Thomas Bretayn *1486 Robert Tate, John Tate *1487 Hugh Clopton, John Percyvall *1488 Johan Fenkyll, John Remyngton *1489 William Isaak, Rauf Tilny *1490 William Capel, John Brooke *1491 Henry Coote, Robert Revell, Hugh Pemberton *1492 Thomas Wood, William Browne *1493 William Purchase, William Walbek *1494 Robert Fabyan, Johan Wyngar *1495 Nycholas Alwyn, Johan Warner *1496 Thomas Knesworth, Henry Somyr *1497 Johan/John Shaa, Richard Haddon *1498 Bartholomew Rede/Reed, Thomas Wyndowght *1499 Thomas Bradbury, Stephen Jenyns 16th century Sheriffs of London in the 16th century:Unless noted otherwise, entries are sourced from: *1500 Jamys Wilforde, Rychard Brond *1501 Johan Hawys, William Stede *1502 Sir Laurence Aylemer, Henry Hede *1503 Henry Keble, Nycholas Nynes *1504 Christopher Hawys, Robert Wattes, Thomas Granger *1505 Roger Achleley/Achylly, Wyllyam Brown *1506 Richard Shore, Roger Grove *1507 Wylliam Copynger, Thomas Johnston, William Fitz-Wylliams *1508 William Butler, Johan Kirkby *1509 Thomas Exmewe, Rychard Smyth *1510 George Monoux, John Doget *1511 John Milborne, John Rest *1512 Nicholas Skelton, Thomas Mirfyn *1513 Robert Aldarnes, Robert Fenrother *1514 John Dawes, Sir John Brydges/Bridges, Roger Bafford *1515 James Yarford, John Monday *1516 Henry Warley, Richard Grey, William Bailey *1517 Thomas Semer/Seimer, John Thurston *1518 Thomas Baldry/Baldrie, Raph Simondes *1519 John Alleyn, James Spencer *1520 John Wilkinson, Nicholas Patrich *1521 Sir John Skevington, John Kyme *1522 John Breton, Thomas Pargeter/Pargetor *1523 John Rudstone, John Champnels *1524 Michaell English, Nicholas Jenines *1525 Ralph Dodmer, William Roc *1526 John Caunton, Christopher Askew *1527 Stephen Pecocke/Peacock, Nicholas Lambarde/Lambert *1528 John Hardy, William Holles *1529 Ralph Warren, John Long *1530 Michael Durmer, Walter Champion *1531 William Dauntsey, Richard Champion *1532 Richard Gresham, Edward Altham *1533 Richard Reynolds, Nicholas Pinchon, John Martin, John Priest *1534 William Forman, Sir Thomas Kitson *1535 Nicholas Levison, William Denham *1536 Humfrey Munmoth, John Cotes/Cootes *1537 Robert Paget, William Boyer *1538 Sir John Gresham, Thomas Lewen *1539 William Welkenson, Nicholas Gibson *1540 John Feiry, Thomas Huntlow *1541 Sir William Laxton, Martin Bowes *1542 Rowland Hill, Henry Suckley *1543 Henry Habberthorne, Henry Amcotes *1544 John Toleus, Richard Dobbes *1545 John Wilford, Andrew Jude *1546 George Barne II, Ralph Alley *1547 Richard Jarveis, Thomas Curteis *1548 Thomas White, Robert Charse *1549 William Locke (grandson of John Locke, HS 1461), Sir John Ailife *1550 Richard Turke, John Yorke *1551 Augustine Hind, John Lyon *1552 John Lamberd, John Cowper *1553 William Gerard, John Maynard *1554 Thomas Ofley, William Huet *1555 David Woodroffe, William Chester *1556 Thomas Leigh, John Machil *1557 William Harpur, John Whyte/White *1558 Richard Malorye/Malorie, James Altham *1559 John Halse, Richard Champion *1560 Thomas Lodge, Roger Martin *1561 Christopher Draper, Thomas Rowe/Row *1562 Alexander Avenon, Humphrey Baskervile *1563 William Allen/Alin, Richard Chamberlaine *1564 Edward Bankes, Rowland Heyward *1565 Edward Jakeman, Lionel Duckett *1566 John Rivers, James Hawes *1567 Richard Lambert, Ambrose Nicholas *1568 Thomas Ramsey, William Bond *1569 John Oleph, Robert Harding, James Bacon *1570 Henry Becher, William Dane *1571 Frances Barnham, William Box *1572 Henry Miles, John Branche/Branch *1573 Richard Pype/Pipe, Nicholas Woodroffe (son of David Woodroffe, HS 1554) *1574 James Harvye/Harvie, Thomas Pullyson *1575 Thomas Blancke, Anthony Gamage *1576 Edward Osborne, Wolstan Dixie *1577 William Kimpton, George Barne *1578 Nicholas Backhouse, Francis Bowyer *1579 George Bond (brother of William Bond, HS 1567), Thomas Starkie *1580 Martin Calthorp, John Harte/Hart *1581 Ralph Woodcock, John Alate *1582 Richard Martin, William Webbe *1583 William Rowe, John Hayden *1584 William Masham, John Spencer *1585 Stephen Slany, Henry Billingsley *1586 Anthony Radclife, Henry Parnell *1587 Robert House, William Elkin *1588 Thomas Skinner, John Ketcher *1589 Hugh Ofley, Richard Saltonstall *1590 Richard Gurney, Stephen Soame *1591 Nicholas Mosley, Robert Broke *1592 William Ryder/Rider, Bennet Barnham (son of Francis, Sheriff 1571) *1593 John Garrard, Robert Taylor *1594 Paul Banning, Peter Hanton *1595 Robert Lee, Thomas Bennett *1596 Thomas Lowe, Leonard Holliday *1597 John Watts, Richard Godard *1598 Henry Rowe, John More *1599 Edward Holmeden, Robert Hampson 17th century Sheriffs of London in the 17th century: *1600 Humphrey Weld, Roger Clarke *1601 Thomas Cambell, Thomas Smith, William Craven *1602 Henry Anderson, William Glover *1603 Sir James Pemberton, Sir John Swynnerton *1604 Sir William Romney, Sir Thomas Myddelton *1605 Sir Thomas Hayes, Sir Roger Jones *1606 Oliver Style (Jul–Nov), Sir Clement Scudamore, Sir John Jolles *1607 William Walthall, John Leman *1608 Geffrey Elwes, Nicholas Style *1609 George Bolles, Richard Farrington *1610 Sebastian Harvey, William Cockayne *1611 Richard Pyott, Francis Jones *1612 Edward Barkham, George Smithes *1613 Edward Rotherham, Alexander Prescot *1614 Thomas Bennet, Henry Jaye *1615 Peter Probie, Martin Lumley *1616 William Gore, John Gore *1617 Allan Cotton, Cuthbert Hacket *1618 William Holyday, Robert Johnson *1619 Richard Hearne, Hugh Hamersley *1620 Richard Deane, James Cambell *1621 Edward Allen, Robert Ducie *1622 George Whitmore, Nicholas Rainton *1623 John Hodges, Humfrey Hanford *1624 Ralph Freeman, Thomas Moulson *1625 Rowland Heylyn, Robert Parkhurst *1626 Thomas Westway, Ellis Crispe, John Poole, Christopher Clitherow *1627 Edward Bromfield, Richard Venn aka Fenne *1628 Maurice Abbot, Henry Garraway *1629 Rowland Backhouse, William Acton *1630 Humphrey Smith, Sir Edmund Wright *1631 Anthony Abdy, Robert Cambell *1632 Samuel Cranmer, Henry Prat *1633 Hugh Perry, Henry Andrews *1634 Gilbert Harrison, Richard Gurney *1635 John Highlord, John Cordall *1636 Thomas Soame, John Gayre *1637 William Abell, Jacob Garrard, 1st Baronet *1638 Thomas Atkins, Edward Rudge *1639 Isaac Pennington, John Wollaston *1640 Thomas Adams, John Warner *1641 John Towse, Abraham Reynardson *1642 George Garret, George Clarke *1643 John Langham, Thomas Andrewes *1644 John Fowke, James Bunce *1645 William Gibbs, Richard Chambers *1646 John Kendricke, Thomas Foote *1647 Thomas Cullum, Simond Edmonds *1648 Samuel Avery, John Bide *1649 Thomas Vyner, Richard Browne *1650 Christopher Pack, Rowland Wilson, John Dethick *1651 Robert Tichborne, Richard Chiverton *1652 John Ireton, Andrew Riccard *1653 Stephen Eastwick, William Underwood *1654 James Philips, Walter Bigg *1655 Edmund Sleigh, Thomas Allen *1656 William Thompson, John Frederick *1657 Tempest Milner, Nathanael Temse *1658 John Robinson, T. Chandler, R. King *1659 Anthony Bateman, John Lawrence *1660 Francis Warner, William Love *1661 Sir William Bolton, Sir William Peake *1662 Francis Minell, Samuel Starling *1663 Sir Thomas Bludworth, Sir Willam Turner, Kt *1664 Sir Richard Ford, Sir Richard Reeves *1665 Sir George Waterman, Sir Charles Doe *1666 Sir Robert Hanson, Sir William Hooker *1667 Sir Robert Viner, Sir Joseph Sheldon *1668 Sir Dennis Gauden, Sir Thomas Davis *1669 John Forth, Sir Francis Chaplin *1670 Sir John Smith, Sir James Edwards *1671 Samuel Ford, Patience Ward *1672 Sir Jonathan Dawes, Sir Robert Clayton, Sir John Moore *1673 Sir William Pritchard, Sir James Smyth/Smith *1674 Sir Henry Tulse, Sir Robert Geffrye *1675 Sir Nathaniel Herne, Sir John Lethieullier *1676 Sir Thomas Gould, Sir John Shorter *1677 Sir John Peake, Sir Thomas Stampe *1678 Sir Thomas Rawstern, Sir John Beckford *1679 Richard How, John Chapman *1680 Sir Jonathan Raymond, Sir Simon Lewis *1681 Slingsby Bethel, Henry Cornish *1682 Thomas Pilkington, Samuel Shute *1683 Sir Dudley North, Sir Peter Rich *1684 Peter Daniel, Samuel Dashwood *1685 Sir William Gostlyn, Sir Peter (or Benjamin) Vandeput Complete baronetage, *1686 Sir Benjamin Thorowgood, Sir Thomas Kensey *1687 Sir Thomas Rawlinson, Sir Thomas Fowles *1688 Sir Basil Firebrace, Sir John Parsons *1689 Sir Humphrey Edwin, Sir John Fleet *1690 Sir Christopher Lethieullier, Sir John Houblon *1691 Sir Edward Clarke, Sir Francis Child *1692 Sir William Ashhurst, Sir Richard Levett *1693 Sir Thomas Lane, Sir Thomas Cooke *1694 Sir Thomas Abney, Sir William Hedges *1695 Sir John Sweetapple, Sir William Cole *1696 Sir Edward Wills, Sir Owen Buckingham *1697 Sir John Woolfe, Sir Samuel Blewitt *1698 Sir Bartholemew Gracedieu, Sir James Collett *1699 Sir William Gore, Sir Joseph Smart 18th century Sheriffs of London in the 18th century:For dates before 1774, unless noted otherwise, entries are sourced from: *1700 Sir Charles Duncombe, Sir Jeffery Jefferies *1700 Sir Robert Beachcroft, Sir Henry Furnese *1701 Sir William Withers, Sir Peter Floyer (died in office), Sir James Bateman *1702 Sir Robert Beddingfeld, Sir Samuel Garrard, 4th Baronet *1703 Sir Gilbert Heathcote, Sir Joseph Woolfe *1704 Sir J. Buckworth, Sir William Humphreys *1705 Sir Charles Thorold, Sir Samuel Stanier *1706 Sir William Benson, Sir Ambrose Crowley *1707 Sir Benjamin Green, Sir Charles Peers *1708 Sir Charles Hobson, Sir Richard Guy *1709 Sir Richard Hoare, Sir Thomas Dunk *1710 Sir George Thorold, Sir Francis Eyles *1711 Sir John Cass, Sir William Stewart *1712 Sir William Lewen, Sir Samuel Clarke *1713 Sir Francis Forbes, Sir Joshua Sharpe *1714 Sir Robert Breedon, Sir Randolph Knipe *1715 Sir John Ward, Sir John Fryer *1716 Sir Gerard Conyers, Sir Charles Cooke *1717 Sir Peter Delmé, Sir Harcourt Master *1718 Sir John Bull, Sir Thomas Ambrose *1719 Sir John Eyles, Sir John Tash *1720 Sir George Caswall, Sir William Billers *1721 Sir George Merttins, Sir Edward Beecher *1722 Humphry Parsons, Sir Francis Child *1723 Sir Richard Hopkins, Sir Felix Feast, Sir Edward Bellamy *1724 Sir Robert Baylis, Sir Joseph Eyles *1725 Sir Francis Porten, Sir Jeremiah Murden, Sir John Thompson *1726 Sir John Lock, Sir William Ogbourn *1727 Sir John Grosvenor, Sir Thomas Lombe *1728 Sir Richard Brocas, Richard Levett *1729 John Barber, Sir John Williams *1730 John Fuller, Sir Isaac Shard *1731 Samuel Russel, Thomas Pindar *1732 Robert Alsop, Sir Henry Hankey *1733 Rob. Westley, Daniel Lambert *1734 Micajah Perry, Sir John Salter *1735 Sir John Barnard, Sir Robert Godschall *1736 Sir William Rous, Benjamin Rawlings *1737 Sir George Champion, Thomas Russel (died in office and replaced by Sir Robert Kendal Carter) *1738 James Brooke, William Westbrooke *1739 George Heathcote, Sir John Lequesne *1740 Henry Marshall, Richard Hoare *1741 Robert Willimot, William Smith *1742 William Benn, Charles Eggleton *1743 Sir Robert Ladbroke, Sir William Calvert *1744 Walter Bernard, Sir Samuel Pennant *1745 John Blachford, Francis Cokayne *1746 Thomas Winterbottom, Robert Alsop *1747 Sir Crisp Gascoyne, Edward Davies *1748 Edward Ironside, Thomas Rawlinson *1749 W. Whitaker, Sir Stephen Theodore Janssen, 4th Baronet *1750 William Alexander, Robert Scott *1751 Slingsby Bethell, Marshe Dickinson *1752 Sir Charles Asgill, Sir Richard Glyn *1753 Sir Thomas Chitty, Sir Matthew Blakiston *1754 Sir Samuel Fludyer, Sir John Torriano *1755 William Beckford, Ive Whitbread *1756 William Bridgen, William Stephenson (Lord Mayor of London) *1757 George Nelson (Lord Mayor of London), Francis Gosling *1758 Alexander Master, James Dandridge *1759 George Errington, Paul Vaillant *1760 Sir Robert Kite, Sir William Hart *1761 Sir Nathaniel Nash, Sir John Cartwright *1762 Sir Thomas Challenor, Sir Henry Bankes *1763 Hon. Thomas Harley, Richard Blunt, Samuel Turner *1764 Sir Thomas Harris, Brass Crosby *1765 Brackley Kennett, Benjamin Charlwood, Barlow Trecothick *1766 Sir Robert Darling, Sir James Esdaile *1767 Richard Peers, William Nash (Lord Mayor of London) *1768 Thomas Hallifax, John Shakespear *1769 James Townsend, John Sawbridge *1770 William Baker, Joseph Martin *1771 John Wilkes, Frederick Bull *1772 Richard Oliver, Sir Watkin Lewes *1773 Stephen Sayre, Sir William Plomer (resigned and replaced by William Lee *1774 Sir William Plomer, John Hart *1775 Nathaniel Newnham, George Hayley *1776 Samuel Plumbe, Nathaniel Thomas *1777 Richard Clark (1739-1831), Robert Peckham *1778 John Burnell, Henry Kitchen *1779 Thomas Wright, Evan Pugh *1780 Thomas Sainsbury , William Crichton *1781 William Gill, William Nicholson *1782 Sir Robert Taylor Google Books , Benjamin Cole *1783 Sir Barnard Turner (died in office 1784) , William Pickitt, Thomas Skinner *1784 John Boydell, John Hopkins, John Bates *1785 Sir James Sanderson, Kt later Sir James Sanderson, 1st Baronet Complete Baronetage, , Brook Watson *1786 Paul le Mesurier , Charles Higgins *1787 James Fenn, Matthew Bloxham *1788 William Curtis , Sir Benjamin Hammett , John Newman The Gentleman's magazine, Volume 66, *1789 William Newman, Thomas Baker *1790 Sir Richard Carr Glyn, later Sir Richard Glyn, 1st Baronet, of Gaunt's House Complete Baronetage p.330, Sir John Anderson, George Mackenzie Macauley *1791 John William Anderson, Harvey Christian Combe *1792 Alexander Brander, Sir Benjamin Tibbs, Kt *1793 Peter Perchard, Charles Hammerton *1794 Sir John Eamer, Sir Robert Burnett *1795 Sir Richard Glode, John Liptrap *1796 Sir Stephen Langston, Sir William Staines *1797 Sir William Herne, Robert Williams *1798 William Champion, Peter Mellish, Sir Charles Price *1799 Charles Flower , John Blackwall 19th century *1800 Thomas Cadell, John Perring (Lord Mayor of London) *1801 William Rawlins, Robert Albion Cox *1802 Sir Richard Walsh, Sir James Alexander *1803 Sir James Shaw"The House of Commons 1790-1820", needed and , Sir William Leighton *1804 Sir William Domville, George Scholey *1805 Thomas Smith , John Ansley *1806 Sir James Brancombe, Sir Jonathan Miles *1807 Sir Richard Phillips, Christopher Smith *1808 Sir Claudius Hunter, Joshua Jonathan Smith *1809 Right Hon. Matthew Wood, John Atkins , Sir Turner Barnard *1810 Sir William Plomer, Samuel Goodbehere *1811 Samuel Birch , William Heygate *1812 Sir Michael Hoy, John Blades *1813 Christopher Magnay spelled "Magn'a'''y" on the web page, Thomas Coxhead Marsh *1814 Joseph Leigh, John Reay *1815 Thomas Bell , John Thomas Thorp *1816 George Bridges , Robert Kirby *1817 Sir George Alderson, Francis Desanges *1818 Thomas Roberts, Lawrence Gwynne *1819 Joseph Wilfred Parkins, Richard Rothwell *1820 Robert Waithman , James Williams *1821 William Venables, John Garrett spelled "Garr'a'''tt" on the web page *1822 William Thompson, *1895 Sir John Voce Moore, Sir John Pound, 1st Baronet *1896 James T. Ritchie, Sir Robert Rogers *1897 Sir Frank Green, Thomas Robert Dewar *1898 Sir Frederick Alliston, Colonel Clifford Probyn *1899 Sir William Purdie Treloar Sir Alfred Henry Bevan 20th century *1900 Walter Vaughan Morgan, Joseph Lawrence *1901 Sir John Charles Bell, Horace Brooks Marshall *1902 Sir George Wyatt Truscott, 1st Baronet, Sir Thomas Henry Brooke-Hitching *1903 Sir John Knill, 2nd Baronet , Alfred James Reynolds *1904 Rt-Hon. Sir Thomas Vezey Strong, K.C.V.O George Joseph Woodman *1905 Sir Henry George Smallman , Sir Vansittart Bowater, 1st Baronet, *1906 Sir William Dunn, Sir Thomas Boor Crosby *1907 Charles Cheers Wakefield, Sir David Burnett, 1st Baronet *1908 Sir John Baddeley, Francis Stanhope Hanson *1909 James Roll, Ralph Slazenger *1910 Sir Charles Johnston , Henry Cecil Buckingham *1911 Charles Augustus Hanson *1912 Sir Edward Ernest Cooper, , Alfred Louis Bower *1913 Sir Charles Johnston, 1st Baronet, , John Humphery *1914 Lt-Col John Humphery, Frederick George Painter *1915 Sir George Alexander Touche *1916 Sir George Haysom, Major Lewis Arthur Newton *1917 Rowland Blades, Sir Henry Frankland Hepburn *1918 *1919 Walter Henry Harris *1920 Sir Sidney Wishart *1921 *1922 Sir Stephen Killick, J.E.Kynaston Studd *1923 Sir Richard Christopher SennettArmorial families : a directory of gentlemen of coat-armour (Volume 2), *1924 *1925 Charles Albert Batho, Sir Francis Agar *1926 *1927 William Plender, 1st Baron Plender *1928 William Alfred Waterlow, 1st Baronet, William George Coxen, *1929 Frank Bowater William Phené Neal *1930 Maurice Jenks, Hon. George Charles Colville *1931 Sir Percy Walter Greenaway, 1st Baronet *1932 Charles Henry Collett, 1st Baronet *1933 George Broadbridge,Isadore Nathan Jacobs (resigned); Sir Samuel Joseph, 1st Baronet *1934 Sir Harry Twyford *1935 Lt-Col John D. Laurie, Col. W. J. Waldron *1937 William Henry Champness *1938 *1939 Frank Newson-Smith , Frank S. Alexander *1940 George Percy Trentham (died in office, killed in air raid, 1940) *1941 Rupert de la Bère *1942 Col Sir Charles Arthur Davis, Dallas Gerald Mercer Bernard, 1st Baronet *1943 Bracewell Smith *1945 Frederick Tidbury Beer, Frederick Michael Wells *1947 Sir Leslie Boyce, Richard Christmas Hammett *194n George Aylwin *1950 George James Cullum Welch *1951 *1952 Sydney Harold Gillett, Sidney Joseph Fox *1954 Leslie Prince *1955 Bernard Waley-Cohen, W. Gilbert Allen *1956 Frederick Alfred Hoare *1957 *1958 Sir Ralph Edgar Perring *1959 *1960 Richard Home Studholme, Adam K. Kirk *1961 *1962 Robert Bellinger *1963 Gilbert H. Edgar *1964 Arthur Harris Ley *1965 Ian Bowater *1966 Sir Edward Howard, 2nd Baronet, Herbert G. D. Toye, D.R.H. Hill (died in office) *1967 Sir Peter Malden Studd *1968 Arnold Charles Trinder *1969 Alan Mais, Baron Mais, Richard Theodore Beck *1970 Sir Peter Gadsden, Hugh Walter Kingwell Wontner *1971 Henry Murray Fox, Neville Rayner *1972 G.B.Graham, Henry Winburn Sudell Horlock *1973 Robin Gillett, C.A. Hart *1974 [Vanneck|Hon. [Sir Peter Beckford Rutgers Vanneck]], A. Hugh Olsen *1975 Kenneth Cork, Robert Anthony R. Hedderwick *1976 A.C. Cole, Alan S. Lamboll *1977 Michael H. Hinton, B.J. Brown *1978 K.A. Ballard, Ronald Gardner-Thorpe *1979 Sir Christopher Leaver, J.G.M.Hart *1980 Sir Anthony Jolliffe, Gilbert C.Inglefield *1981 Mary Donaldson, Anthony N.Eskenzi *1982 Allan Davis, Alan Traill *1983 R. C. L Charvet, R. C. A. FitzGerald *1984 David Rowe-Ham, Grevill D. Spratt *1985 Christopher Collett, Jack Edward Neary *1986 Sir Alexander Graham, Hugh Bidwell *1987 Sir Brian Garton Jenkins, R. Saunders *1988 Francis McWilliams, Simon Anthony Allen Block *1989 Derek Edwards, Paul Newall *1990 Christopher Walford, John A.F.Taylor *1991 John Ralph Perring, R.N. Young *1992 Sir Roger William Cork, A.D. Moss *1993 Sir John Chalstrey, J. Gotch *1994 Richard Nichols, Jonathan Philip Charkham *1995 Peter Levene, Kenneth Edwin Ayers *1996 Clive Martin, Keith Knowles *1997 Sir David Howarth Seymour Howard, Baronet, Michael Oliver *1998 Brian Nicholas Harris, Gavyn Arthur *1999 Robert Finch, Pauline Halliday 21st century *2000 Nigel Anthony Chimmo Branson *2001 Sir Michael Berry Savory *2002 Martin Courteney Clarke, David William Brewer *2003 Geoffrey Bond, Nick Anstee *2004 David Cobb, John Hughesdon *2005 Sir John Stuttard *2006 Sir David Lewis, Richard Regan *2007 Ian David Luder, Michael David Bear *2008 Roger Gifford, George Gillon *2009 David Wootton, Peter J Cook *2010 Richard Sermon MBE, Fiona Woolf CBE * 2011 Wendy Mead CC, Alan Yarrow * 2012 The Hon Jeffrey Evans, Nigel Pullman * 2013 Paul Judge, Robert Adrian Waddingham CBE Notes References *Author,YearComplete Baronetage,Publisher * * * * * * * * ** External links * Mayors and Sheriffs of London, 1273-1602 * The Aldermen of the City of London, vol. II by Rev Beaven Category:Lists